Love They Say
by aheadofallparting
Summary: Bella is a senior in high school known for being a player. Alice is the new girl in town. Neither can deny the spark between them but life and love is rarely that simple. They say there is nothing love can't do. But can the girls and their group of friends survive the storm heading their way? They say that love heals all wounds. But will it be enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story so we'll see how it goes. I don't own these characters or anything. Just this story. Disclaimer: Most of the ties this story has with Twilight ends at the name of the characters and some basic descriptions. The story may not take place in Forks at all. We shall see. If you don't like that for whatever reason, kindly turn away and read another story. My feelings will not be hurt. If you're still interested, please continue. And try to enjoy.**

Bella's Point of View

I was having a really awesome dream about fucking a sexy little Brazilian beauty when I got a face full of pillow and was instantly woken up.

"Rise and shine, Bella!" came my mom's irritating singsong morning voice. I was blinded by a sudden burst of sunlight caused by my mother opening the curtains covering my window.

"Fuck mom, can you not?" I said, grabbing the pillow she had hit me with and burying my face in it.

"Don't say fuck in my fucking house," she said happily and pulled the blankets off of me "Now get up and get dressed, sleepyhead. It's your senior year! You should be excited."

She left my room then and I knew better than to simply roll over and go back to sleep. You know how some parents threaten to dump cold water on you if you don't get up? Yeah. My mom actually does that. She's a crazy bitch and sometimes I think that she's the teenager in our relationship instead of me but I totally love her.

I got out of bed and slipped out of my pajamas which consisted of a black tank top and red boxer briefs. I went to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My brown hair was short but shaggy, somewhere between surfer dude and rocker girl. Perfectly tousled. My eyes were large, round, and such a dark shade of brown that they were almost black. My skin was snow white and I had just a few freckles on my nose. I was pretty thin and had a sort of athletic build. I had a lot of scars from a lot of different things. I shook my head. I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry.

I showered quickly. I brushed my teeth, ruffled up my hair a bit, and searched for the coolest outfit I could find that didn't make it look like I was trying too hard. I ended up settling on a white v neck, loose fitting black skinny jeans, all black converse high tops, a beaded bracelet, and a black leather necklace with a silver key on the end. Nothing too complicated and yet I knew that the girls (and some of the boys) would be eye fucking me all day long. Such is the life of a player. I didn't really mind.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen where my mom and stepdad were having coffee.

"There she is!" my mother exclaimed when I walked in. "Jesus, Phil I'm telling you it was like trying to wake the dead up there."

"Oh leave the kid alone, Renee. I had to bribe you to get out of bed this morning." Phil said, sending me a wink. My mom laughed.

"It's true," she said. "He owes me a romantic movie night."

"Remind me why I love you again?" Phil teased, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Cause I'm sexy." My mom said, flashing a perfectly white smile and wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. My mom really was a teenager on the inside. She and Phil were perfect for each other though. They were both kids at heart, fun loving, and outgoing. Phil was younger than my mom but he was still a really cool guy. He was good to my mom and didn't push me too hard so I respected him. Phil was a minor league baseball player and sometimes he went away for long periods of time. My mom liked to go with him when she wasn't planning a wedding and she trusted me to hold down the fort. I think all three of us knew I was kind of the grown up in the house. Sure I was young and I acted like it. But I just had an old soul and I was different. I've always been different.

"Okay, weirdos," I said, heading for the front door. "I have a school to rule. Stay out of trouble, kids. Peace out."

"And she calls us weird." My mom said, rolling her eyes when I flashed a gang sign on the way out.

I got in my car, which was a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, and headed out for the first gray Monday morning of my senior year. Honestly, as much as I was already missing my bed, I was excited for this year. It was my last year with all of my friends before they all went off to chase their own dreams. A lot of them had gone on vacation with their families over the summer so I hadn't seen them as much as I would've liked. I wanted to really make this year rock for me. I needed to hang out with my buddies and I really needed a fuck. Two weeks and I was starving for some action. What can I say? I have needs.

I pulled up in front of the school and parked my car next to my friend Edward's silver Volvo. He was leaning against the side of his car, waiting for me, his bronze hair even more tousled than my own. The guy seriously looked like he'd just been fucking all the time and with his reputation, the idea wasn't so far-fetched. He loved fucking boys almost as much as I loved fucking girls. He wore a lazy smirk on his face as I got out of my car.

"Damn, girl." He said, pulling me in for a hug. "How many hearts are you planning on breaking today?"

I laughed and couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a dark blue V-neck that was so tight I thought he might have stolen it from a 6th grader.

"Whatever, man. I swear I have never seen you in a tighter shirt. You must be really trying to get your muscles noticed." I said, rolling my eyes when he flexed and made an overly dramatic "sexy" face.

The bell rang, signaling for all of the students to head to class.

"What do you have first, Bella?" Edward asked.

"AP Biology I think. Ask me if I'm excited." I said, making a face.

"You hate science but you're really fucking good at it." Edward said shaking his head and grinning "Which I totally don't understand. Your average in Chemistry was a 106 last year. If I got grades like that in science I would love it."

"I don't know, man. School is easy for me. If there weren't any babes here I'd be bored out of my mind." I said, winking at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well I have Music Theory first period so you'll have to walk yourself to class, missy."

I laughed and gave him a hug before he headed off to the building where all of the art and music classes were.

When I got to Biology, most of the class was already there. Sitting at a lab table in the back of the room was Katie Marshall, the head cheerleader. She had her long blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders in ringlets and her blue eyes were full of an incredibly sexy confidence. She smiled at me and waved. That Katie Marshall was a fucking freak in bed. You totally wouldn't peg her as a lesbian but that girl was gay sex on legs. I had to use a lot of self-control not to run to the seat next to her. Instead, cool as a cucumber, I smirked back at her and walked over to her slowly. I could tell she was undressing me with her eyes by the way she looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"Hey Katie," I said, sitting down on the stool next to her "How was your summer?"

"Well," She said slowly, looking up at me with devilish eyes "I just really...really missed you."

She rested her hand on my thigh and I really really wished we weren't in a room full of people just then.

"How important is your next period class?" I asked her quietly so nobody else could hear.

"It's art. I can skip that." She said, smiling brightly.

Our teacher, Mr. Brunner, walked in and the class got quiet.

"Alright, class. Let me pass out your syllabus for the year. You'll see that the first grading period should be mostly review and after that this class should get significantly harder. Please remember that this course will-" Mr. Brunner was cut off by the opening of the classroom door as a student I had never seen before walked in.

It was a guy, well over 6 feet tall, with short blond hair and kind brown eyes. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was obviously muscular and had golden brown skin like he was outside a lot. Mr. Brunner hated being interrupted and marched right up to him.

"I hope you have a pass, young man. You are late. I do not accept lateness." Mr. Brunner turned purple with anger as he talked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm new here and I just got a little lost. It won't happen again." The guy said politely. His voice was deep and smooth with just a touch of a southern accent.

"What's your name, son?" Mr. Brunner said, less purple now after being called sir.

The new guy smiled, "Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

**A/N Hey sorry for any confusion, guys. I combined chapters 1 and 2. There's more to come. Also, spoiler alert. The next chapter will get sexy and in the next few chapters we might have a change in point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright, guys here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm glad someone understood where the title came from :) Things are just a little bit sexy in the beginning here. So don't say I didn't warn you. Have fun...**

Bella's Point of View

I was in the cramped backseat of my car making out with a topless Katie Marshall after two weeks of zero sex. And I have to say, I was fucking starving for it. I had my tongue in her mouth, my hands trailing down her flat stomach. She had her fingers tangled up in my hair, holding me close. I moved my lips to the side of her neck, which I knew drove her crazy, and slipped my hand into her jeans. _Fuck_, I thought. She was soaked.

"Fuck, Bella. _Unnnuh. _Slow down. We have all of second period for you to-_oohhh._ Oh Fuck. Jesus Christ."

I smirked against her soft skin; she could barely get any words out. I rubbed her clit, circling it with my fingers before pushing them inside her. I couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through me. I had forgotten how fucking tight she was.

"God, Bella. That feels so fucking good. Don't stop."

I slowed down and teased her clit with my thumb.

"You're going to have to say please, baby." I said, looking down at her. I knew she had to be close.

"_Unnnhh_. Bella. Please."

"Please what?" I asked innocently.

"Please fuck me. Please fuck me harder."

_Good girl_, I thought. And because I'm a very kind person, I did exactly as she asked.

I finished with Katie just a few minutes before the bell ending second period rang. She gave me one last steamy kiss before she left for the athletics building, where she had cheerleading. I had first lunch this year so I headed to the cafeteria and quickly found my friends sitting at one of the round tables.

The gang was all there. Edward was talking animatedly, moving his hands dramatically and leaning over the table so everyone could hear. To his right was Emmett McCarty, who was easily the most popular guy in the school. He was huge, built like a bear, and he was a linebacker on our high school football team. Even though his muscles were pretty intimidating, he was still really easy to be around because he was a total goofball and made everybody laugh. He got a lot of attention from the straight girls at our school because of those muscles, his personality, and his sky blue eyes. But most girls were smart enough to keep a pretty good distance because his girlfriend, who was sitting in his lap, was Rosalie Hale. Rose was…well she was gorgeous. She was prettier than any model. She had perfect skin, amazing curves, golden blonde hair, and eyes that looked almost violet in color. She was a pretty cool girl but if you crossed her you would be sorry. When she got angry she didn't blow up, she turned into ice and you knew she was going to get back at you for whatever you did.

Also at the table was my best girlfriend, Angela Weber. She was basically one of the best people I had ever met. She had light brown hair and eyes, and was one of the tallest girls in school. She was pretty quiet but she really understood people and was super nice. Her glasses and perfect grades made her out to be a goody two-shoes. But she had an unexpectedly inappropriate sense of humor and she had a knack for helping me get away with things. Next to her was her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. He was a little bit shorter than Angela (which he didn't like to be reminded of) and had Asian features. Ben and Angela hadn't been dating for a very long time so I didn't really know much about him besides the fact that he was a comic book nerd. Though I shouldn't really be talking, we bonded over Batman once.

I sat down at the table and Edward stopped mid-sentence to give me an evil death glare.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Where were you in History?!" He asked so loudly that people at the tables around us turned to look.

I laughed.

"Well…I had Miss Katie Marshall in my first period class and let's just say she really really missed me this summer. We spent second period catching up." I said, winking at him. Emmett reached across the table and gave me a high five. Rosalie looked at him with raised eyebrows and the rest of us laughed.

"Babe, Katie Marshall is nothing compared to you and you know it." Emmett said, kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Hm. Maybe." Rosalie said, examining her nails but wearing a very smug expression on her face now.

"Bella, while you were busy with some silly girl you missed the new guy. His name is Jasper and you should've seen him. He was like this sexy rugged cowboy and oh god. He was so fine." Edward said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Calm down, homo. I did see him; he's in my Biology class." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Damn I would love for that to be one of the first things I saw every morning. I was hoping he had this lunch." Edward looked around hopefully. "Oh my fuck. There he is."

I turned in the direction Edward was looking and saw Jasper standing in the middle of the lunchroom with his tray of food, clearly looking for a place to sit. Edward practically leaped up and jogged over to Jasper. At first Jasper looked a little surprised at Edward suddenly and enthusiastically running over to him. But his expression changed to one of relief when Edward pointed at our table, apparently asking him to join us. Jasper followed Edward back to the table and Edward winked at me as he sat down.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Jasper." Edward said the way you might introduce someone you were dating.

Jasper didn't seem to notice Edwards tone or the fact that he was checking him out and we all greeted him.

"Thanks for rescuing me, guys. I was about to go out and eat in my truck." Jasper said shyly.

"No problem, cowboy." Edward said leaning close to Jasper. He was being way too obvious.

"Ignore him. Where are you from?" I asked.

Jasper laughed and shrugged. "It's fine. I moved here from Arizona but I used to live in this really small town in Texas and I guess the accent just kinda stuck."

"Do you play sports, man? You look pretty athletic." Emmett asked.

"I used to play football when I was a kid and I played baseball at my old high school. I was pretty big on biking and hiking back in Arizona." Jasper said.

"Hey Bella!" a female voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw June Richardson walking over to me, her brown hair longer and wavier than I remembered; her long legs seriously pulling off the miniskirt she was wearing. All I could think was _easy access._

June walked right up to me, sat in my lap, and placed a long kiss on my lips. I was a little surprised, June usually wasn't this forward. I liked it.

"Can I come over later?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said smiling.

"See you then." She said before kissing me again and walking away.

Everyone was smirking at me when I turned back around.

"God Bella you are so bad." Angela said laughing. "It's only the first fucking day and you're getting pussy left and right."

"Angela!" Ben exclaimed.

"It's true! I mean I'll admit, Bells. You look hella fine in that outfit and if I were a lesbian I'd be all over that." Angela winked at me "But it's still a little ridiculous."

"I love that we never know what's going to come out of your mouth." Rosalie said while the rest of us cracked up.

"I'm a little confused. Was that your girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly." I said. "I don't really do serious relationships."

"The only thing she does is women. And she does A LOT of those." Edward said, nudging Jaspers arm.

I smiled and shrugged, I couldn't really deny it. The ladies wanted it and I gave it to them. What was so wrong about that? I was pretty good about cutting things off if any of the girls I slept with seemed to get a little too attached. Usually…

Jasper looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh hey there's my sister! I'm just gonna go…bring her over." He said, getting out of his seat.

As he walked away Edward stared at his ass for a few moments before turning to us and exclaiming "God he's so hot! He HAS to be gay."

"Eddie, don't get your hopes up. You just WANT him to be gay." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, man. I dunno if this one is gonna S your D if you know what I mean." Emmett agreed.

"Whatever. I'm going to prove to you guys that he's gay." Edward said defiantly.

"Shut up, Ed. He's coming back." Ben said.

Edward quickly ran a hand through his hair and placed a lazy half smirk on his face, his signature sexy face.

"Hey guys," Jasper said. "This is my sister."

I looked up and felt an odd flutter in my chest. _Whoa, _I thought. She was tiny, not even five feet tall. Her features were delicate. Her mouth was small, her lips a perfect shade of pink, and she had a little button nose. Her hair was short, almost spikey, and black as night. Her large, almond shaped eyes were the color of hot chocolate. She was pale, maybe even more so than me. She looked like a little doll. Or even a pixie. She radiated a sort of odd gracefulness, almost like a ballerina. Just her presence was…soft. Gentle. I didn't know how to explain it. She was…beautiful. Her eyes met mine and she smiled brightly. She spoke, her voice light like the tinkling of bells.

"Hello," She said softly "I'm Alice."

**A/N I apologize if that was a little cheesy but hey. Some girls do that to you. And don't worry. Bella's not going to jump right on the love boat. I have a lot of things planned for both Bella and Alice... Anyway I hope you liked it and I promise to post more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry, guys. I know it's been forever. I've just been sick and super busy with school. Anyways. Here's a quick little update. Things might get sexy. More to come. **

Bella POV

Everyone introduced themselves to Alice. I reached out to shake her hand, which was kind of weirdly formal for a teenager, but she took it and her hand was so tiny, so smooth…

"I'm Bella." I told her, holding her gaze.

She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. Fuck. What was wrong with me?

"Careful, Alice, she might try to have meaningless sex with you." Edward said suddenly.

We all turned to look at him. I was pissed. Everyone else found the comment really fucking amusing apparently because they all burst out laughing. Even Alice.

"What? She's cute and she seems nice. I don't want Bella corrupting her." Edward said, trying not to smile as I glared at him furiously.

"Was that really necessary, Ed?" I asked.

"Yes. It was. You have cooties." He said, cracking up along with everyone else now.

Alice quit laughing and smiled at me.

"Don't be mad at him, Bella. I'm more of the relationship type anyway." She said and reached across the table to touch my arm.

I couldn't help smiling back; this girl's joy was contagious.

"Besides. You couldn't handle me in bed anyway." Alice said, winking at me.

The whole table cracked up again and I was totally stunned. This chick liked to screw with people. I shook my head and smiled.

"Fine by me. You're too much of a pain in the ass." I said.

We spent the rest of lunch all joking around and teasing each other. Finally the bell rang and we all checked our schedules to see what we had next. Alice and I had Painting together so I walked with her to class. On our way there she looked at me and said "I know we're going to be really good friends."

After school, I stood outside by my car, waiting for June so I could take her home with me. I really wanted to forget about Alice. I did. But she was just so stuck in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. The way she teased me at lunch and how during art we talked so much that the teacher almost separated us. She was really funny and every time I made fun of her she would just come right back at me.

She was cool. She was different. She was smart. And there was this one word I couldn't shake from my head. _Beautiful. _I thought Alice was _beautiful_. Even the way she said her name seemed special. Like the sound of her voice was a warm summer breeze or…fuck. I was getting soft.

I mean don't get me wrong. I totally objectified her too. Her blue striped V-neck revealed just enough of her small boobs (that were just the right size for my hands) without being slutty and her black skinny jeans showed off her ass perfectly. I really wanted to fuck her. I wanted to tangle my hands in that short spikey hair, bite those pink lips, and have her body against mine. There was something dark in her eyes, an odd playful form of lust. She looked at me like she knew I wanted her, like she saw right through my cockiness. Something about her was so teasing. Like a challenge. Like she was saying "_I dare you"_ without ever speaking.

I shook my head. I knew Alice was way too smart for my game. I didn't even know if she was gay. She said she was the relationship type…but she didn't specify if those relationships were with boys or girls. I was shaken from my thoughts when June finally arrived.

"Hey there, stranger." She said, walking up to me and placing a kiss on the side of my neck. She ran her hand down my stomach and looked up at me. "I hope you drive fast."

And I did. I sped the whole way home. Nobody was at the house when we arrived, just as I suspected. June seemed to remember where my bedroom was as she dragged me up the stairs. I shut the door to my room behind us and the moment I turned to face her, her lips were on mine. She was so close to me, her body pressed against mine and her hands reaching into my hair. I had my hands on her hips, my thumbs touching the skin exposed just above her skirt. I turned us around and backed her up against the door. I slid my hands up her shirt and she gasped at my touch. In moments we were both topless. My kisses were becoming rougher and more desperate. June pulled on my hair and her breath became heavy when I slid a hand up her thigh. She hooked one leg around my waist and I held it up with one hand. I slipped my other hand up her skirt and practically came when I realized she wasn't wearing underwear. _Fuck me._

"Mmm. You're so fucking wet for me aren't you, baby?" I said, my voice sounding husky.

She moaned and I could feel her body shaking. She wanted me so fucking bad. I teased her clit with my fingers and started kissing her neck. She was putty in my hands. I slipped a finger inside her pussy and then another. I could feel her clenching around me and some part of me was aware of her moaning my name. I fucked her hard and fast until she came, fucking screaming for me. Her legs were so weak I practically had to hold her up. I didn't stop until she was done. I pulled my fingers out and kissed her.

"Now get on your fucking knees." I told her and turned so my back was against the wall now.

She did as I said; watching me with hungry eyes as I slowly undid my belt. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down to my knees along with my boxers. June licked her lips and kept her eyes locked with mine as she leaned in and placed her mouth on my pussy. She licked my clit slowly as she watched my face and I took one hand and made a fist in her hair. She moved more quickly then, sucking on my clit and moaning against me. She was really fucking good at this. I was so turned on. I knew I was soaked and watching her look up at me as she ate me out almost made me come undone.

"That's right, baby. Eat my fucking pussy. You like that don't you? You like being on your knees for me like a little slut don't you?" I said.

Her tongue flicked against my clit and I moaned. She dipped her tongue inside me and teased me, keeping me on the edge as long as she could before I came.

We spent the rest of the afternoon fucking all over my room and ended up in my bed, June fast asleep while I lay awake. She was good. But I still couldn't get Alice out of my head. I couldn't stop imagining how tight her pussy would be. Or how good it would feel to have her mouth on me. I pictured myself sucking on her nipples. I pictured her whispering dirty things to me. I pictured her letting me do anything I wanted. _Fuck_. I looked over at June, who was still asleep. I slipped out of bed and went to a bathroom; a very long hot shower was needed.

**A/N Bella has a massive lady boner for Alice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Time to get some Alice action in there. **

**BPOV**

Later that night, I was sitting in bed eating popcorn and looking for something to watch on my TV. June had left hours ago and my parents still weren't home. I didn't worry that much. They both worked some pretty weird hours and it wasn't unusual for them to meet up after work and go out. I was just about to give up and go look for a book to read when I heard something hit my window. I got up, opened it, and got hit on the forehead with a pebble.

"Motherfucker!" I shouted, rubbing my war wound. Which sounds dramatic but it really hurt. I was surprised it didn't bleed.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice said.

I peeked out of my window, a little scared of getting another rock chunked at my face. Standing in the grass below was none other than Jacob Black, the terror of our small town and my best friend. We'd known each other since we were in diapers. His dad, Billy Black, used to babysit me when I was little from time to time and he would always bring Jake. We got into a lot of trouble together back then. We pulled a lot of dumb pranks and managed to break something every time we were together. Now we were a lot sneakier about whatever bad things we did. Usually nothing broke. Even though he was a year younger and he went to a different high school, we still managed to stay close after all this time.

"Are you trying to blind me?!" I yelled down to him.

"Hey you're the one who got your face in the way. Are you home alone? Can I come in?" He asked, grinning as if I wasn't gravely injured.

"Yeah yeah, meet me at the front door." I said, shutting the window.

"You're not going to chuck another boulder at me are you?" I asked as I opened the front door.

Jake walked in, towering over me by almost a foot. To most people he'd be really intimidating, with his big muscles, dark eyes, and tough looking demeanor. To some of the ladies (and guys) he'd be really attractive. He'd finally lost his shoulder length shaggy dog hair and gone for a shorter kind of windswept looking 'do. Jake had dark tan skin and dark stubble on his face that contributed greatly to his whole rugged outdoorsy guy look. But when I saw him I just saw my best friend. And the guy who hit me in the eye with a rock. Asshole.

"Oh drop it. It was an accident. And I'm here to do some party talk so unless you don't want to come kick it with the cool kids you should be nice to me." He said, winking at me. He walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh no. Tell me all about this party, man. Momma needs some fun." I begged, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Jake smiled, "Well this weekend the gang and I are going to camp out by the lake. We'll build a bonfire, bring some beer, and have us a good old time. You and the rest of your friends can come too. The more the merrier."

"We'll totally make it over there. This is just the first week and I'm already done with school."

Jake laughed, "Me too! But see you're lucky, this is your last year. I have another year and after this one I may not see you as much."

"Well then I guess it's time to make some memories before the big bad world swallows me up."

**Alice's Point of View**

It was six o'clock in the morning when my alarm went off and, had I not smelled Esme's cooking, I would've happy gone back to sleep for several more days. But wafting up the stairs to my bedroom was the unmistakable smell of fresh waffles made from scratch and you just can't resist that. So I rolled out of bed and made my way to my closet. I didn't have a super flashy sense of style, but I did buy some really expensive clothes. I had a shopping addiction; it was true but hey was it a crime to want to look good? Since it was still August and it was fairly warm outside, I chose to wear my yellow shorts with a white t-shirt that had the brown silhouette of a buck on it. After I paired the outfit with some brown oxfords, some gold arrow shaped earrings, and a bracelet to match, I was ready to go.

I practically flew down the stairs, straight into the kitchen where Esme, my adoptive mother, was cooking.

"Well someone is hungry!" Esme said in an amused voice when she saw me running towards the kitchen.

"Your waffles are made from the happy tears of baby angels. I can't help myself." I said, grabbing a plate and piling three waffles on it.

"Actually, they're made with cinnamon but you were close." Esme said, winking at me.

So often, I wished Esme had been my mom from the beginning. She was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. She made me feel so loved and accepted. She never got angry at me for being who I was unless I was doing something that could hurt me or someone else. And when she was upset with me, the disappointment in her eyes was too heartbreaking for me to put up a fight; when that happened I knew I must have done something really wrong. Even her appearance was kind. She just looked motherly but still so young. She had very pretty caramel hair and warm brown eyes. She had a gentle face and a genuine smile. I was never happier than I was the day I met her and she became my mom. I knew she was going to build a new life for me. I knew nobody was going to hurt me again.

"Hurry up and eat, sweetie. You're going to be late for school." Esme said urgently, effectively ending my trip down memory lane. "It looks like I'm going to have to wake Jasper up again. I swear that boy sleeps like he's in a coma."

"That just means more waffles for me!" I said brightly, taking another bite of my waffle.

"Have you made any friends at school yet?" Esme asked as she began to head up the stairs to wake up Jasper.

I thought about Bella. I thought about her laid back attitude, her cocky smile. I thought about how she acted like that was all there was to her but something in her eyes told me there was more. I had meant what I said to her yesterday, we would be good friends. I always knew those kinds of things. It was just a feeling I had.

I smiled, "Yeah, Esme. I think I just might have."

**A/N Uh-oh it's party time. I wonder what sort of trouble could possibly happen at a teenage party.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well. Let's get to it.**

**Alice's Point Of View**

Once Jasper was finally awake and dressed, we hopped into my yellow Porsche and headed off to school. We were running a little late because of Mr. Sleepyhead in the passenger seat so I was speeding…just a little. Jasper seemed to feel the need to whine about this fact.

"Dammit Alice slow down, I'd like to get there alive!" Jasper exclaimed, gripping the seat which I thought was a little dramatic and probably not that great for the leather.

"Hey hey careful with how you're grabbing my baby, Jazz. She doesn't like that." I scolded.

Just a few minutes later, I was pulling into the East River High School parking lot. It looked like we had made it just in time; other people were still just pulling in and the bell had not rung so people were still hanging around the front entrance. The moment I parked my car Jasper flung open the passenger side door and stumbled out of the car.

"Sis, I think next time you offer to drive me to school I'll just walk." Jasper said and promptly walked away.

What a wimp.

After spending my first two periods in Statistics and Anatomy, I was just about ready to bash my own head in when the bell signaling lunch finally rang. I didn't really have anybody all that interesting in those classes. The only person I talked to was a kind of geeky guy named Eric Yorkie who shared both classes with me. He was really sweet and smart but it was just hard to talk to him sometimes because he was so awkward.

Once in the cafeteria, I glanced at what they were serving in the lunch lines and quickly decided I'd rather starve than eat any "Meatball Surprise". I did not want to know what the surprise was. I made my way over to the table where Jasper was sitting with Bella's friends again. It looked like Edward was hitting on my brother pretty hard. Edward had his hand on Jaspers arm and was leaning in close. From several feet away, I could smell Edward's cologne which I'm pretty sure he had not worn so much of yesterday. When I sat at the table I could see Edward staring at Jaspers lips when he talked, like he really wanted to kiss him. Jasper was totally oblivious to Edward's behavior, he didn't move his arm out from under Edwards hand but he didn't give any indication that he was enjoying the closeness either. On the other side of the table, Ben and Angela were clearly having an argument. They kept their voices quiet so I couldn't hear what it was about.

"Hey, Alice. How's your second day going so far?" Rosalie asked politely, brushing some of her long golden hair out of her face and smiling at me brightly.

I sighed heavily, "I am so not loving starting the day with a math and science class. I'm just glad I have art after this."

"Dude, I start the day with football. They work us so hard I'm exhausted before I can even GET to class." Emmett said, pointing out the bags under his eyes.

"See that was me last year when I was cheering and doing dance outside of school but now that I'm just dancing I have waaayyy more energy to do shit." Rosalie said.

Emmett smirked and licked his lips "Yeah. I've noticed."

Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm but he just laughed and winked at me.

"Oh look it's Bella. How much do you guys want to bet she was banging a chick during the passing period?" Edward had apparently been able to tear his eyes off of my brother and he nodded towards Bella, who was coming towards our table.

I looked over at Bella and bit my lip. This chick was just so…cool. She had this simple kind of laid back musician style that looked so perfect and yet so careless. She was just surrounded with this air of confidence when she walked or spoke. I wondered if anything ever made her nervous. I wondered if anybody had ever taken that smugness away for even a minute. I knew that this girl had a dark side and I knew she had a lot of flaws. Maybe she didn't mean to but I knew she had hurt a lot of girls doing what she did. But something really drew me to her. It's like part of me knew she was better than that.

Once Bella sat down, Angela and Ben stopped arguing. Bella wore a huge grin on her face that kind of scared me. It was the classic troublemaker grin and I thought that one of us was about to get pranked or something.

"Friends, I come bearing the greatest news." Bella said in a frighteningly bad British accent.

"And what, fair Bella, is this news?" Angela asked in a similarly bad accent.

"Sir Jacob Black has requested our attendance to a late night ball by the lake on Saturday night." Bella replied.

"Awwwww shit!" Edward exclaimed.

"Fuck yes!" Emmett added.

"Booyah!" Ben agreed.

I looked over at Jasper and he appeared just as confused as I was.

"Care to explain what the Queen of England over here just said?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed, "Our friend Jacob has apparently invited us to a party over by the lake. You haven't met him yet. He goes to the other high school here."

"This town requires another high school?" Jasper asked, just as surprised as I was.

"Yeah this great town of Lakeside, Oregon is bigger than you'd think. I'm sure you've seen the river on the west side of town? Well it actually splits the town in half. The houses on the other side have a little more land and are more spread out. So it's a lot woodsier. But yeah on the other side of the river, a little farther up towards the lake is where the other high school is at." Emmett stated.

"Yeah so we're East River High and they're West River. Creative names, I know. We're the bats and they're the wolves. We're rivals but we come together for important things. Like parties. Those wolves throw some epic parties. So unless you and Jasper want to be a couple of squares, you better come." Bella said, nudging me with her elbow.

I smiled, "What do you think, Jazz? Are you up for a party?"

Jasper glanced at Edward who was giving him a total puppy dog face. Then his eyes met mine and he smiled. "You know what, Alice? I think I am."

**Bella's Point Of View**

It was Saturday and I was pretty pumped for the party that night. Camping out with Jacob and his gang was always super fun. I was rushing around my room, stuffing various items I thought I might need into a knapsack. Phil had let me borrow his sleeping bag and mom had already given me the speech about how alcohol ruins your brain or something. Whatever. I just wanted to get going. I was in charge of giving Alice and Jasper a ride since they hadn't been to the lake before. I couldn't deny that I was hoping Alice would think my car was sexy, as so many other girls had. I didn't want to be late.

Finally, I waved goodbye to my mom and Phil and hopped into my car. I used the GPS on my phone to find Alice's house and when I pulled up, my jaw dropped. The house was a little ways out from the suburbs so they didn't really have neighbors. Their lawn was perfectly trimmed and green as if it were springtime. The house itself was huge and white. It was practically a mansion. But instead of appearing cold and intimidating like I'd imagined a mansion would be, it seemed warm and welcoming. Like if I went inside I would find a nice warm bed and freshly baked cookies.

I drove up the long cobblestone driveway and parked my car. I suddenly felt nervous, like I was going on a date or something. I tried to smooth down my unruly hair to no avail. I cleared my throat, marched up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. Almost instantly it opened, revealing a beautiful woman with a kind face who I could only guess was Alice's mom. She smiled as if she knew me and opened the door wider, stepping out onto the porch.

"Well you must be Bella. I've heard so much." She said. "I'm Alice and Jasper's mother, Esme."

"Only good things I hope." I said grinning nervously. "It's nice to meet you Esme."

"Mostly." Esme said, winking at me. "I think the kids are just about ready."

"Darling? Who is at the door?" A man's voice called from inside the house.

"It's one of Alice and Jasper's new friends! Come say hello!" Esme called back.

Moments later, a man appeared beside Esme. He was tall and his blonde hair, swept back from his face, nearly met the collar of his shirt. He looked pretty fit for an older guy and had very strong, masculine features. He was handsome, like an actor, with his gentle blue eyes. But he had an air of intelligence that made him seem more like a young, excitable college professor.

"Honey, this is Bella." Esme said, introducing me.

"Ah well hello there. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's good to meet you." The man said. Something about the way he spoke sounded slightly British.

Just as I shook his hand, Alice and Jasper came out of the front door with their bags. Jasper was wearing his usual rugged guy clothes, worn dark blue jeans and a fitted plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Alice was dressed in light blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a faded red hoodie. It was more toned down than I'd seen her all week and there was something really adorable about it.

"Are we ready to go?" Jasper asked, adjusting the strap on his duffle bag.

"Yeah, my cars parked right over there." I said, pointing back towards the driveway.

"Oh sweet ride, Bella." Jasper said excitedly, jumping over the porch steps and heading over to examine my car.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. I bet it's fast." Alice said.

"Bella! Do not let her drive!" Jasper said in a worried voice.

Once Jasper and Alice had said goodbye to their parents, we got in the car and were on our way. Jasper was laying down in the backseat with his bag on his lap while Alice sat beside me in the passenger seat. We drove over the little red bridge crossing the river and headed down the winding road toward the lake. The sun was sinking below the horizon and the tall trees on either side of the road made the remaining light appear to flicker as we sped past.

"So what do your parents do? That house must have cost a fortune." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, Carlisle is a surgeon. That's why we moved here. He got a really good job at the hospital. Esme is a chef and she worked at a really nice restaurant in Arizona. She's actually thinking about opening her own restaurant here." Alice said.

"Carlisle's family has always had a lot of money. They're all doctors and lawyers. And they're all really smart with it." Jasper added.

"That's pretty cool." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

The car fell back into silence.

"You guys want to listen to some music?" I asked after several minutes.

"Hell yeah we would." Jasper said enthusiastically.

I turned on the CD player Jacob had installed for me and pressed play. The song Can't Win 'Em All by Hanni El Khatib came on.

"Good song." Alice said softly.

I looked at her and she was smiling at me. There was something about the way she looked in the light cast by the setting sun. It brought out the tiny flecks of gold in her eyes and she just seemed so at ease sitting beside me. I can't really explain what I felt then but I was happy. And so I smiled back.

Before long the sun had set and it was dark as we pulled up to the lake beside several other cars. A short distance away I could see a campfire. After we parked, the three of us got out of the car and grabbed our things. We headed over to where everyone else was hanging out. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting beside the fire, holding hands. Angela was helping Edward drag an ice chest towards camp. It looked like Ben wasn't there. Jacob was the first to notice me. He smiled beer in hand, and shouted my arrival to the others.

"Hey guys, Bella's here!" Jake walked over and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Now you guys can start the party." I said, laughing as I pulled out of Jake's grasp.

"So you got stuck bringing the new kids?" Jake asked when he saw Jasper and Alice standing behind me.

"Oh I didn't mind." I said.

Jake looked at Alice and then back at me. "Oh I'm sure you didn't."

"Alice? Jasper? This is my best friend, Jacob Black. The curly haired guy over there is Quil, the skinny guy with the long hair sitting next to Emmett is Embry, the gangly looking kid getting a beer is Seth, and the girl taking it away from him is his older sister Leah." I said, pointing everyone out.

Leah looked up at me at the mention of her name. She was beautiful as ever. Her hair was black, wavy, and stopped just above her shoulders. She had legs that went on for miles and copper colored skin that made my mouth water. She was exotic looking and a huge tease when she wanted to be. I'd slept with her one drunken night last summer and, for fear of fucking up our friendship, we swore to never do it again. This was something I'd often regretted. She was hot as hell.

"Are you talking about me, Swan?" Leah asked in her tough girl voice as she walked over to me.

"Only about how much you love me, Clearwater. Did you miss me, baby?" I said cockily tipping my head back slightly and raising my eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Bella." Leah said, punching my arm.

Jasper chuckled softly beside me. "I think I'm gonna go roast a marshmallow or something before this gets ugly."

Jasper walked off to sit with Edward and Quil who were, in fact, roasting marshmallows.

"Hey new girl, what's your name?" Leah asked taking a sip of the beer she had taken from Seth.

"Alice. It's nice to meet you, Leah." Alice said, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Alice. Let's get fucked up."

I knew I was more than a little drunk and frankly, I wasn't the only one. Edward was extremely talkative when he was drunk and he was yammering away. Jasper and Embry were howling with laughter at everything he said, like every word from his mouth was the funniest damn thing in the world. Quil had already burned himself when he tried to grab a marshmallow that had fallen into the fire. Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the sand. On the other side of the fire I could see Jake pulling out a small pipe and a lighter. He caught my eye and motioned for me to come over. I shook my head. I was already having enough trouble thinking straight.

My head felt heavy, my brain deliciously relaxed and sleepy. Colors seemed brighter but I felt like I was looking at everything through a fish eye lens. The music we were blasting felt like it was playing inside my skull. Something about being drunk made me even more aware of Alice's presence next to me. Leah, Alice, and I had been talking most of the night but Leah had just gotten up to find some food a few minutes ago. Now that it was just me and Alice, it was silent. I couldn't think of what to say. Alice didn't seem to be as out of it as the rest of us, her head bobbed to the beat of the music and she sipped on her beer slowly. I slid my hand over to hers and touched it with just the tips of my fingers. She looked at me with her sweet brown eyes. There was something so honest about her, so genuine and yet I couldn't believe she was real.

"Let's take a walk." I said, standing up suddenly.

"Uhm, okay." Alice said in a surprised voice. She seemed to take note of my drunken state and giggled.

Nobody seemed phased by our departure as I took Alice's hand and led her away from camp. We walked quite a ways away from camp, until it was just a small flickering light behind us.

"Come here, dip your feet in." I said, kicking off my shoes and rolling up my jeans. I edged toward the water.

"It's dark. I don't know what's in that water. What if the Loch Ness monster is in there?" Alice said. I could barely see her face in the dark.

"The Loch Ness monster lives in Scotland. Come on. The water feels good." I said as I stepped in.

Alice sighed and took off her shoes. I reached out and she held my hands as she stepped into the water. She yelped loudly and stepped back, nearly falling into the water in the process.

"It's cold!" She exclaimed.

"No it's not. You just have to get used to it. Come here." I said beckoning her back into the water.

She slowly stepped back into the water. Rolling up our jeans didn't end up doing much, since I'd pulled us in so the water was up to our thighs.

"Are you used to it now?" I asked.

"I think so." Alice said, smiling at me in the dark.

"Good." I said before splashing her.

She screamed and splashed me back. Soon it was an all-out war and the screaming turned into laughter. Water was flying everywhere and we were both drenched.

"Okay! Stop! I give up! I can't see. There's lake water in my eyes." Alice said giggling and putting her hands up in surrender.

"Ha! I win." I said smugly.

Alice walked out of the water and I followed. We sat down in the sand together and I shook my head like a dog, effectively sending water flying everywhere.

"Hey! Water in my eyes! I told you to stop." Alice said in a semi serious tone.

"Sorry." I said, looking away to hide my smile and resting my chin on one knee.

Alice nudged me, "You're kind of crazy, you know that?"

I looked at her and my smile widened. I didn't answer. Alice turned her face up, towards the sky and I let my gaze wander upward too. The stars were big and bright. They looked like they were close enough to reach out and grab.

"It's so beautiful out here." Alice said, her voice full of wonder.

I looked back down at her. "Yeah. It is." I said so softly, I wasn't sure I'd really spoken.

Alice's head moved so slowly as she turned to face me and I couldn't read her expression. But it was dark and my whole body was aware of how close she was to me. Our hands were touching, her knee leaned against mine, and our eyes were locked. She was daring me to look away and I wouldn't.

"I really want to kiss you right now. That's all I want to do. Just kiss you all night." I said.

My words came out in a hoarse whisper and I swallowed hard. Our faces were inches apart. I swear my heart had never beat so fast.

"Bella. You're drunk." Alice said, tearing her gaze from mine and looking down as if she just noticed our hands touching.

"So are you." I said, my voice coming out stronger and clearer this time.

Alice looked back at me and again I couldn't read her expression. I couldn't tell if she was angry or sad. I couldn't tell if she wanted to kiss me like I wanted to kiss her. But I felt like I was grasping at something I couldn't hold onto.

"Bella if I kiss you right now, can you promise me you won't be in some other girls' pants tomorrow?" Alice asked her voice still quiet but firm. She was demanding the truth.

I hesitated, too long and I think my silence gave her all the answer she needed. But she waited for me to speak.

"I…I don't know." I said. I felt small. I felt cornered and like I didn't know what to do.

Alice moved back a little and I felt the moment shatter the second her touch left. She stood up slowly.

"Then I'm sorry, Bella. But this isn't happening. I wanted to be friends. I think we'd be good at that. Let's not ruin it." She said, before walking back towards camp.

I stayed where I was for a long time, sitting alone in the sand. I thought a million times about calling Alice's name, telling her to come back. Maybe I was too confused or maybe I was too much of a coward but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe I didn't want to ruin it. Maybe I already had.

All I knew was that I couldn't shake this overwhelming desire I held inside of me. I stared at the black lake and thought about my desire to quietly go back into the water. And drown myself.

It was early Monday morning and my parents were gone. Phil had a tournament out of town and my mother had decided to tag along. They'd be gone all week. I didn't really feel like going to school after all that had gone down that night at the lake. I just wanted to forget about it. Apparently I'd passed out in that spot where Alice had left me still wet and covered in sand. Alice had already left by the time I was fully conscious, Edward had offered her and Jasper a ride home. _Fuck it, _I thought. I grabbed my phone and called a couple of girls I knew who could make it all better. Ashley and Charlotte loved threesomes. When I asked them to come over, they were more than willing.

And that is how I forgot about how Alice looked that night. Looking at me the way nobody else did. How beautiful she was in the fucking moonlight.

I decided I'd go to school on Tuesday just because I didn't want to owe hours this early in the year. I floated through my first two periods, barely paying attention. In first period we watched a video and Katie Marshall couldn't keep her hands off of me. She was practically finger fucking me under the table. It was almost obnoxious. Almost. Then in history Edward was yammering about how hot Jasper was and so I just zoned out completely.

Finally, it was time for lunch. I found my friends all sitting at our usual table.

"Hey look who it is! Were you still so hung over you couldn't come to school on Monday?" Rosalie asked in a teasing voice.

"Nah. I was busy. I had my face between Ashley Dowling's legs." I said cockily.

"Damn! All day?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

"All day. Oh and did I mention Charlotte Lane was there too?"

Ben bowed towards me the best he could while sitting down. "Bella Swan, you are a god."

For a moment I saw anger flash across Angela's face. But it was gone so quickly I thought I might have imagined it.

"You know there's such a thing as having too much sex. I think you're addicted." Angela said in a serious tone.

"So what? Do you think I need therapy?" I asked, grinning.

"Well I think we could probably send some letters to a few TV stations and get you your own reality show. We'll be rich!" Angela said, making everyone laugh.

I glanced around the table and noticed Alice was missing.

"Hey where's Alice?" I asked.

Edward snickered, "She's probably skipping class to hang out with her new boo."

"What?" I asked. My mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"Oh Alice and Leah are dating now."

My heart plummeted straight down, to the pit of my stomach. I felt like the last place I wanted to be was there in that lunch room, surrounded by people. I felt cut open, like my guts were spilling out. Like I was going to throw up. Like I'd lost my cool demeanor and everyone could see right through me. They knew all of my secrets. I couldn't hide. I didn't want anyone to see how I was feeling. I just wanted to be gone. It was like I was back by the lake, sitting alone feeling like the darkness was swallowing me up.

And that, is when I started to break.

**A/N I know it's not perfect. I wrote a lot of this while running on very little sleep. But I wanted to publish this as quickly as possible because I knew a lot of you were waiting for it. The fall has come. The storm is starting. Now it's on to writing chapter 6. Stay tuned.**


End file.
